She's Bruised For LIfe
by XxLoverSarahxX
Summary: Bella is abused by her drunken father Charlie. She's fourteen and when she goes to school, there are new kids. Alice and Edward. They know something is up because everytime they touch her, she is frighten. Better then it soundssss xD R&R All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight D:**

Bella

It's not a surprise I was cowering in my closest again, I'm only fourteen. Charlie was drunk again, stumbling around, yelling curse words every two seconds. He was yelling at me to come out. My heartbeat was doubled and tears were streaming down my face. My bruises and cuts from the last incidence had not healed yet. My arms were wrapped around my legs and my face was buried in my jeans. His voice stopped and the silence made my heart go faster and I stopped breathing. Next thing I knew, the closest door flung open and Charlie was glaring at me, an evil grin planted upon his face.

He drug me out of the closest by my hair, I was screaming all the way. There was no one else around for my mother was dead and I was an only child. He threw me against a wall and my back it hard. My cheeks were wet and I could hardly see from the tears. Charlie brought back his fist and started to punch me repeatedly until I blacked out.

When I woke up, my clothes had blood stains on it and my body ached. Charlie was on the floor snoring. I tried not to make any sounds as I got up. The pain from my whole body made it very difficult. I walked into my bedroom and looked at the damage. Tears came down as I looked at it. My whole body was black and blue, deep cuts were there and they looked like they went on forever. I carefully put some medication to keep it from getting infected and I put on some loose fitting pants and a long striped shirt. Before I went out to go to school, I looked at myself. 

I hated what I saw. I hated myself. I hated Charlie. And I hated everyone else for not seeing what he was doing to me. I walked out of the house and a few tears slid down again. School wasn't that far away so I always walked. I tried to straighten up when I got there but it only made my heart hurt worse. The bell rang and I went straight into class. The teacher was standing in front of the classroom. A boy and a girl who I didn't recognize was standing next to her.

"Students. This is Edward and Alice. They are new students here. Please be nice to them. Now, pick your seats." There were tables in the classroom and it was a rule only four can sit at each. There was one other table that was completely empty or my table that was left. They sat down at mine. I didn't look at them for I had enough problems to deal with.

My composition book was in front of me. It was sort of like my dairy. I drew pictures in it and said how I felt. No one saw it expect for me for I brought it everywhere. The teacher put on a movie and let us free talk. I put my head down and tried to think of something else then what was waiting for me at home after school.

"Hi, I'm Alice," the pixie looking girl said to me cheerfully. "Who are you?" She smiled at me. I sat up straight but then slumped in my chair with my head down. No sign of emotion invaded my features.

"I'm Bella." It came out into some form a whisper. "It's lovely to meet you, Alice."

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked me. I looked over to a boy who was gorgeous.

"Um…Nothing," I decided to answer. He gave me a look like he didn't believe me. I wanted to change the subject from me, in case something I didn't want to be said was said. "How are you liking it here at this school so far?" I asked, unsure of the question.

"It's great. I love it here. The people are so nice and it has a very lovely color. Although I could do better," she smirked. Edward-who was on my left side-poke my side. Usually poking is just to have fun with the person but it wasn't for me. I closed my eyes, to hold back a scream, and moved quickly away from his finger.

My words came out in a whisper. "Please….please don't do that." When I opened my eyes, I could see confusion marked all over his face, just as well as Alice's. Tears were threatening to invade my eyes but I swallowed them back down. My side-where he poked me-burned like fire and I was biting my tongue. "I'm…sorry…. I have to go." I grabbed my stuff. I told a little white lie to the teacher and ran out of class and into the girls bathroom. I went into a corner stall and let a few tears escape and I looked at my stomach. It looked somewhat worse. 

After the bell rang to say that class period was over, I grabbed my stuff that I brought with me and walked slowly out of the bathroom. As I was at my locker, Alice came up to me. She seemed to be thinking about things, just as I do.

"Bella…" she slowly began. "I know that we just met and all….but I do consider you as my friend. I'm not wrong about that, am I?" I shook my head no. "Okay, good. And if there is something bothering you….you can tell me." She smiled weakly and walked away. I was mystified. No one has ever said that to me. She was the new girl and she was the first person to ever tell me I could talk to her. About anything. I got my books and closed my locker in a trance. I walked into the next hour. I didn't see Alice in there but I saw Edward. He was talking to the teacher in the front of the class. I took my usual seat in the far back corner.

I slowly brought my legs up on the chair and held them. I didn't really have any friends to talk to. I shied away from everyone and pushed people away. Ever since my mother died, I'm afraid to get close to anybody. I rested my chin on my knees and Edward made his way towards me. He sat in the desk next to mine. I smiled weakly at him. I did the best I could but I knew it wasn't very convincing. He looked like he had something on his mind. The teacher began to do his job and he was chatting quite happily. I couldn't focus in on whatever he was saying. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I kept on seeing Edward sneak glances at me. They weren't glaring glances, though. They were concern and mystery glances. My hair fell in front of my face and I buried my face in it. Third hour was much the same. No Alice and Edward glanced at me a lot. Lunch time came quickly, and for that, I was thankful.

For that night, I hadn't eaten anything. Hardly anything was provided to me. If I needed something, I had to get it on my own. I got my lunch with a lot of extras like chips and sat down at my table. My table is always deserted besides me. I was so use to sitting alone, I didn't care anymore. In fact, that's how I liked it. Quietness to think and to plan. Alice and Edward came and sat down in front of me, at my table. 

"Hi," they said together.

"Oh, uh, hi," I said quietly, surprised. I felt like a pig as I chowed down on my food but I couldn't care less. All I cared about is that I was eating. Once I was done and my belly was full. I threw away my tray and came back. Alice was chewing on an apple and Edward was slurping some milk. Once I sat down, I rested my chin on the table and looked at them. They looked at me. 

"Would you like to come over after school today, Bella?" Alice asked randomly, chewing her apple. She smiled at me friendly.

I smiled back. "Sure," I replied. Anything is better to go back to Charlie.

After school, Alice and Edward were waiting for me out front. Alice lead me to a Hummer with a good looking man was driving it. "Mom, Dad. this is Bella. Bella this is my dad, Carlisle and my mother, Esme."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen and Miss. Cullen." 

"Please, call us by our first names, Bella, dear," Esme said in a sweet voice and smiled at me. I climbed into the car after Edward. He had bitch. Carlisle drove down a forest looking road. He went threw some bushes and it opened up to a large and beautiful home. I felt a pang of jealousy but I ignored it. I got out and Alice grabbed me by the hand and walked me into her room. I was happy that my hand wasn't bruised. I sat down on her bed and she smiled at me.

"Lets talk, Bella!" Alice exclaimed and clapped her hands happily.

"About what?" I asked slowly. I didn't know where this conversation was heading and what I don't know about, I was wary about it.

"Well, lets get to know each other first. Like, who do you live with?" Alice was sitting on the floor and had her legs crossed. The pixie girl was so pretty. 

"I live with my father…Charlie…" I said, slowly again. 

"Oh? And what is he like?" Alice grinned. 

I had to think of something quick to say. I couldn't bust out saying, 'Charlie is an alcoholic and beats me daily.' "He's nice, I suppose. What's your parents like?" I changed the subject.

"They are very caring and giving and very loving. I love them a lot," she smiled. I liked Alice but what made me sad was that she had everything I didn't have.

"Is it just you, them, and your brother?"

"Mm-hmm. But Edward can be very annoying though," she giggled. "Is it just you and Charlie?"

"Yes." I tried to hid the sadness in my voice and I think I disguised it well. "Do you want to play a game or something…?" I asked because it felt like I was being interrogated. 

"Sure! What would you like to play?" Alice got up and ran over to her closest. Her closest was bigger then my house, practically. She ran over to a certain part in the room and brought out games in her arms. "We could play Candy Land…or…Uno….or…. OR WE COULD PLAY BATTLESHIP!!! Lets play that!" I agreed and we spent a good time play it. It was about seven until my phone started vibrating. My heart rated accelerated and my eyes widen for I knew who it was. It was the devil himself to yell at me. To kill me. To take my soul.

It was Charlie and I looked at my phone in terror as I took it out of my pocket. Alice watched me, confused. I flipped open my phone and brought it to my ear slowly after pressing accept. "Hell-hello?" I stuttered.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Charlie yelled into the phone. He was angry and I could tell he was drunk. Again. "Get your fucking ass home this instant! You are so dead when you get home!" 

"Oh-okay. I'm on my way. By-bye." I stuttered and hung up the phone. I stood up from the board game Monopoly. I forced the tears down. "Can your parents drive me home?" She nodded and Carlisle drove me home. "You can stop here," I said quietly, looking down. We were a block away from my house. I wasn't sure if Charlie was standing outside the house for me and I didn't want to take that chance. I got out of the car. "Thank you," I said and closed the door. After he drove away, I slowly walked back to my house.

I was right. He was standing outside, waiting for me to return. His face was beet red and in his hands were beer bottles. His clothes were slightly torn and his hair was a mess. "There you are you little bastard!" His words were slurred and he stumbled over to me. "Now get your ass in that house! Your about to receive your punishment." His words burned inside of my chest. When he said punishment, he laughed slightly and followed me in through the door. Before I had a chance to run, he kicked me down and started kicking me over and over again. I screamed and I cried and I begged him to stop but he did not comply. He just laughed and kept saying that it was what I deserved. 

"No one could ever love a thing like you," he spat as I was bleeding once again and he was just about to leave. "Your hideous and I hate you. Do the fucking world a favor, and crawl under a rock and slit your throat you piece of garbage." With that, he slammed his bedroom door. I held my stomach as I crawled back into my room. There was a lot of bleeding I had to work quickly. I put pressure upon it and it started to stop. I didn't have enough strength to get myself onto bed so I slept on the hard floor. 

When I woke up the next morning, my cheeks were dry with tears and my shirt was bloody so were my pants. Much like the morning before, I did the same routine. When I got to school, I was early and I slid down to the floor-carefully-in front of my locker. Alice came running up to me. And sat down next to me, with a smile.

"Hey. What's up? What happened when you got home?"

"Nothing," I lied. She smirked.

"Listen. For math, I totally need help!" She frowned deeply. "I suck at it! Do you think you can help me?"

I wasn't a math wiz but I guess I could help. "Sure. Where would you like to study at?"

"How about you house?" Inside my head, it was screaming, 'No! No! You cannot!'

"Can't. Can we study here? Perhaps at the library?"

A weird look came across her face but she reluctantly agreed. I could tell she knew something was up but I wasn't about to let her find out. "It's because my house is very small and it's dirty," I covered and she nodded like she understood. I just saved my ass. I sighed a sigh of relief as Edward came running up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Me: I own Twilight and the world!

Bobert: You don't own anything other then a pencil

Bella:

Edward sat down on the other side of me. He had a grin spread on his face. "Hey Ali. Hey Bella. What's up? Oh! Ali! Guess what!"

"Hmm?" Alice raised an eyebrow but she had a grin spread upon her face.

"You know Emmett and Jazz, right?"

A look crossed her face. "Hardly. Aren't they also new students?"

He nodded. "Mm-hmm! Well, I invited them over this weekend. Hey, Bella, do you think you could come? And hang out with Ali? It would be fun." Panic raced through my heart. How would Charlie react to me going away for the weekend? I know exactly how he would act. He would beyond furious. He wouldn't let me go, no matter who much I wanted to. "Please?" he asked when he saw my hesitation.

"I don't know," I said looking down.

Alice piped in. "Please, Bella? Ooh! I could invite that one girl. What's her name? Oh! Rosalie. I talked with her yesterday. She is very cool. I like her lots. Bella, it could be so much fun. We can do makeovers and dress each other up and we could watch scary movies. Please Bella!" she whined and begged.

I sighed. She looked like she wanted me to come over very badly. I wanted to very much, as well. "I'll do my best, Alice." I stood up. "We should really start to head to class." I headed off to class with my head bent down, thinking about how I could get over there. They walked loudly behind me, discussing some ideas for the sleepover. I sat down where I always sit and they sat with me. Then these two other boys joined us. One was thin and the other one looked like he worked out a lot.

"This is Jasper," Edward pointed to the thin one. "And Emmett," he introduced the big one. Alice looked at Jasper with sparkling eyes. I was smirking mentally. Emmett had a large grin spread across and Jasper was distracted by looking at Alice. Holy cow.

"Hi," Jasper said, slipping into the seat next to Alice. She said hi and giggled. A light blush went to her cheeks.

Emmett extended his arm. "Hey, sup? I'm Emmett!" He boomed and took a seat across from me. I shook his hand. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Bella," I said quietly. "And that's Alice." Alice giggled and grinned.

-----At Home, After School-----

I walked through the door, my heart was pounding. I heard Charlie screaming and yelling. He popped out from behind the corner and grabbed me by my collar and pinned me to the wall. "At last your home." His voice was like the devil. Never mind. He is the devil. I tried to break free from his grasp but he held me tighter. "Where the hell do you think your going?" his words slurring again.

I needed to tell him that I was going somewhere this weekend. "I'm going to a friend house," I whimpered.

His eyes turned red, his breath came ragged, and he moved his hand from my collar to my neck. "You're not going anywhere you little twit. And do you know why? Because I'm big and your small. And in this house, and in your life, I. Am. God." I was frightened beyond belief. He raised his hand and slapped me across the cheek and let me fall to the ground. He kicked me repeatedly and laughed along the way. Then he did something he never had done before.

He took out a razorblade and got down on his knees and held my head. He put the blade to my throat. "Now don't breathe," he murmured. I complied. I closed my eyes, tears dripping. "Don't even think your going anywhere this weekend because I have special plans for us." He pressed the blade into my neck and I could feel it slice a tiny bit in. I could feel blood start to raise and leak over the edges. "And if I were you, I would be scared." He laughed an evil laugh that could make the devil turn pale. He took the knife from my neck and lifted up my shirt. He sliced a large slit on my side and left it bleeding. "That's only a taste," he smiled. He got up and let the knife fall and he walked out of the house. My throat was bleeding somewhat and so was my side.

He had never brought out a knife on me before. He never cut me. And he never threatened to kill me. I laid there bleeding on the floor, trying to drag myself to my room as everything was spinning. An alarm went off inside of my head. An alarm telling me I was losing too much blood. After a little while and working diligently, I was able to stop the bleeding. I couldn't exactly catch my breath but I knew I wasn't going to die of lose of blood. My phone then vibrated. I knew it was Charlie.

I put the phone up to my ear. I couldn't find the strength to say hello but the other person on the line could tell I picked up. "Bella?" Alice seemed surprised. My eyes widened.

"Yea?" I struggled to say.

"Are you okay? You sound like crap. Is something wrong?" Her voice was beyond worry.

"N-no. I'm f-fine. What can I d-do you with?"

I could practically see her frown. "Rose said that she can come. And the other complied as well. Are you going to be able to come?" I knew if I stayed home, I would probably be dead. By the way he acted, he almost killed me already. And if I went, would he come down on me twice as hard? Most likely.

It took me a second to think, to process all my options. "Yes, I'm coming."

"Fabulous! Can you come home with us after school this Friday?"

"I think that would be best…"

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and laid my head onto the floor. I heard the front door open again and I heard Charlie's loud foot steps stomping through the house. My heart stopped and so did my breathing. He cussed loudly and left again.

-----Friday-----

My body was beyond aching as I sat down in my seat. Charlie was getting more violent lately and I didn't know the reason. He cut me on the leg and on the breast the night before. He laughed loudly and he enjoyed my pain as I yelled and screamed and struggled. Alice was chatting happily about the weekend plans. I snuck my clothes into my locker in my bag. I flinched more often then usual. And Edward was the one who looked most concerned for a reason.

After school, I climbed into Carlisle's Hummer. Carlisle seemed happy to see me and I put on a fake smile. When we got to their home, Alice dragged me to her room. Rose would be there in an hour. So would Emmett and Jasper. Alice gasped and clapped happily. "Can I dress you up?"

There was no way I could say yes. "Uh…no. I like how I am dressed at the moment. Thank you though." I managed a smile but Alice's face fell. "I'm sorry," I frowned. If only she knew the real reason. The reason which nobody needs to know.

"Can we later?" She seemed hopeful.

"I'll think about it." But I knew I wouldn't. The answer would be a no. She grinned.

The doorbell rang. "Its Rose, I already know. I'll be right back!" She left the room. When she came back in, a girl with long blonde hair followed her in. She was beautiful. Jealousy went through me again. "Rose, this is Bella. Bella, Rose."

"Hello," she smiled and sat down next to me on the floor. I smiled and nodded to her. "I'm uncomfortable in these clothes. Can I change into my PJ's?" Alice nodded.

"I'll change too," I grabbed my clothes from my backpack. I grabbed some long pants and a sweatshirt. I went into the bathroom on the main floor. Rose was just going to change there in front of Alice but I wasn't going to do that. I slipped off my pants and shirt and was just about to put on my clothes when the bathroom door opened. I stood in horror, in shock. I looked at the person who was looking at me. At my scars. It was Jasper.

He stared at me. I tried to cover up myself by putting a towel around everything but Jasper stepped in, closed the door, and locked it. Like I should have. He took the towel from me and looked at me. For some reason, his eyes were watering himself.

He moved his lips to form words but no sound came out. Tears came streaming out of my eyes. And so did his. "You too?" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, you little stinkers _____**

**---Bella---**

**My eyes were wide. I was staring at Jasper and he was staring at my body. "You are….?" I didn't finish my sentence but he nodded. He took off his shirt and his chest was black and blue. His body matched mine. I gasped in horror. I didn't want to believe it. Jasper was such a nice guy. He didn't seem like he was being hurt at home. Tears slid down my cheeks. I put on my clothes for I felt self-conscious. "Who does it…?"**

"**Step-father," his voice was merely a whisper. "You?"**

"**Father." I fell onto the ground and sobbed silently. Jasper kneeled down next to me. I was glad I wasn't alone but I hated that he was abused. Jasper put his arms around me as I cried. **

"**You shouldn't stand for it, Bella," he told me. "You don't deserve it."**

"**Oh and like you do?" I moved away from his chest and held my knees.**

"**Yes," he whispered. I looked at him. Nobody deserves it. "When I was eleven, my step had his temper flaring. My mother did something to upset him. I was watching from my bedroom. There was loud screaming, nobody could not hear it. My step hit my mother and she fell to the floor instantly. He kept beating her and beating her. I should have did something but I didn't. I was too scared. I regret that day ever since. Even though I was eleven, I should have stopped him. If I did, maybe she would still be alive….I would give my life for her and I should have."**

"**That's no reason that you should let yourself get abused, Jazz. It wasn't your fault. It's your step's fault. You cannot blame yourself." **

**He stood up, outraged. I shrunk back. "How could you say that!? It was my fault. I did not stop him. I watched and did nothing! I did nothing! I watched her die, Bella! She died slowly and painfully!" He opened the door to the bathroom. "You don't even know what your saying." He stomped away but in an instant, I was beyond furious. I followed him. He stomped into Edward's room and he stopped there. I tackled him and pinned him down with Emmett and Edward watching.**

"**Don't you ever say that! Maybe I went through the same thing as you! Have you ever thought of that? Huh? I doubt you have. And you have enough nerve to say I don't know what I'm saying." If he didn't know what I went through, he had no right to say that I didn't know. **

**Realization went across Jasper's face. "I…I didn't know, Bella. I'm sorry…"**

**I growled. "Save it. I don't need your sympathy. I've gotten along just fine all through my life without your sympathy! But never. NEVER. Tell me what I do not know." I got up off of him, not looking at anyone else but Jasper. "You think you're the only one with problems but your not so don't act like you are." I stomped out of the room but I slid down on the floor a little ways from Edward's room. I never had a temper. I didn't know what aroused that out of me. A few minutes later, Edward came out of the room, looking down the halls. He spotted me and ran over to me. I knew that this is exactly why I don't go over peoples house.**

**He sat down next to me. "I want to know what's wrong, Bella." He had a straight face and I knew he was serious.**

"**What makes you think there is something wrong?" I spat.**

"**Oh I wonder! Maybe because you tackled Jasper and yelled into his face. Or maybe because you flinch every time someone touches you. Take your pick."**

**I stood up and glowered at Edward. "Like I'm going to tell you." I walked away and went to Alice's room. I couldn't stay here. There was no possible way. As I walked into Alice's room, I grabbed my stuff. "I have to go home. My father called and I need to go home immediately." Alice frowned but nodded. I walked downstairs and I spotted Esme. I went up to her. "Can you drive me home? My father needs me," I lied.**

"**Of course. Lets go." She grabbed her keys and we got into a convertible. She drove to my house fast. I let her stop in front of my house this time. I thanked her and I walked up to my house and opened the door. Charlie was leaned up against the wall, watching me with terrible, frightening eyes. I let my stuff drop to the floor. I stared at him as he stared at me. I swallowed hard, knowing that I would get hurt that night.**

**He held his hands behind his back and strolled towards me. He walked circles around me, chuckling slightly. "Finally came home, did you?" He stopped in front of me and tilted my head to the side. I didn't ever try to fight. He chuckled and put the knife under the sleeves of my sweatshirt and ripped it off, making the shirt fall to the ground, revealing me in just a bra and pants. He laughed. He did the same things with the pants.**

**My heart beat raced as he licked the knife. I didn't know how a father could rape his daughter but I knew that he was about to. I closed my eyes as he pushed me up against the wall. He suddenly stopped when the front door flew open. And guess who stepped inside. Edward. He looked at me and then Charlie. His nostrils flared and he pounced on Charlie. Edward was throwing punches this way and that way. Emmett and Jasper stepped in along with Rose and Alice. Emmett and Jasper went over to Charlie and started to beat him up while Alice and Rose came to me. They threw their arms around me and sobbed. I put my arms around them but my heart stopped when Charlie hit Edward and threw him off. **

**He started to beat all three of the boys very badly. I saw him take the knife and he was just about to stab Edward in the gut. I couldn't allow that to happen. I got out of Alice's tight grip and quickly moved Edward out of the way. The knife plugged into my stomach and I gasped in pain. Pain flooded through my stomach and I fell to the floor. Blood was squirting out of the cut. I was never bleeding this much. I heard Edward roar in rage and I heard Charlie grunting. My eyes closed as the pain got worse. Alice was calling an ambulance. Then Edward came to my side. He put my head in his lap and I felt a wet drop land on my cheek.**

**I opened my eyes and touched his face. The ambulance sirens were outside my front door and they came in, quickly. They set me on a stretcher. Once they brought me into the hospital, that's when I blacked out. When I did awake, I found my surroundings to be in a hospital room. I started to shake but a firm hand placed itself on mine and squeezed. I looked over to the person and it was Edward. His eyes were full of concern. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.**

"**It's very hard you know," I told him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

-----Bella-----

Edward said something but I didn't catch it. A person passed by my hospital room door. For some reason, it struck up fear in my chest. As he passed by the window on the door, he looked straight at me and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. It was one of those mocking faces. Jasper came through the door and Edward exited. Jasper hugged me.

"I am relieved that you are okay," he told me as he sat down. I looked away from the window because the figure moved on and Jasper and I talked for a little bit.

-----Out Of The Hospital (Bella lives with Alice, also)-----

Ever since I saw that man outside of my hospital room door, I feel like something is going to turn suddenly wrong. I was in my room that Carlisle and Esme willingly gave me. I was scribing in my journal. There was a knock on my door and before I could answer, Alice barged in. She jumped on my bed and I quickly put away my journal before she had a chance to see it.

"Can we go shopping?" she asked sweetly which was unusual. "Please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no. Once I said yes, she pulled me by the arm and we went into the garage.

"Who's gunna drive us?" I asked quietly.

"I'm going to drive us." My eyes went wide when I found out what she had in mind. There was a green motorcycle. She threw me a helmet that matched the bike and put one on herself. She hoped on the bike and waited me to join her.

"Your only fourteen," I squeaked. "Your not suppose to drive."

She smirked. "Come on, Bella. Have some adventure!" I didn't want any adventure but I hoped on the bike behind Alice and she zoomed off.

Alice was dragging me to every store possible. My feet were starting to get tired and I felt like I was on the verge of dying. There was a bench outside the store Alice wanted to go into. Somehow, someway, I got her to let me stay outside and rest. She entered the store and I sat happily down. I was looking at all the people passing by when a man caught my eye. I could tell it was the same man I saw in the hospital. I was sure of it. He had long dark hair, his face was white like mine. He wore a dark cloak that covered him and he was looking at me. A smirk was playing on his face. He watched me with eyes of amusement and cockiness. My heart stopped beating and I knew that this wasn't going to be any good.

Alice came out and we drove home with tons of bags. It was difficult to find places to put them on a motorcycle. I went up to my room and locked it. I didn't want anybody to come in right now. I felt like being alone. I turned on my computer and suddenly an instant message came up. I opened it. My heart was beating twice as fast and I could feel sweat start to swell up. It was from a user I did not know.

_I know what you did to him. And now your going to pay._ Thoughts were going through my head at a thousand miles per hour. The person sent another one. _Don't think you can runaway from me, as well. I watch you every second. I watch when you breathe. I watch you as you sleep. I'm watching you right now._ That did it. I freaked out. I looked from side to side in my room and out my window. I saw nothing out of the ordinary but before that, I had been feeling like I was watched. _Yes. Your scared, aren't you? Good. You should be. See you soon._ And then the unknown user signed off.

Tears went streaming down my face and I couldn't make them stop. My body was aching and there was a knock on my door. I told them a quiet "go away" and I could tell that they left. I couldn't get my breathing correct and I couldn't stop looking out the window. That could be the only place they were watching me, right? Or was this man in my room…? I tried to force that thought out of my mind but I couldn't. I started to panic and I started searching my room from top to floor. I saw no one. I slowly walked backwards and slid into my closest. For an odd reason, that is the only place I feel save at.

I heard my bedroom door open. Someone had picked the lock. My head was telling me to hide somewhere, anywhere. Just to get away from the person who was coming in. I looked around, frantic and I saw a medium sized vent on the floor. I crawled over too it quickly, opened it, and slide in quickly. At the exact timing, the door opened and all I could see was a shadow. I heard a deep chuckle and the door closed again. There was no way I would be coming out of here anytime soon so I just decided to follow the vent. I had arguments in my head about the recent events. Should I tell Alice? Should I tell Edward? Or should I keep it a secret? I thought about everything. The person I decided to talk to was Jasper. Jasper pretty much lived here because of Alice. They were conjoined at the hip and so was Emmett and Rose.

As I kept crawling, I felt an odd feeling like someone was watching me again. I kept looking back but only to be faced with a dark tunnel. Something that would feel like a movie. Every step I took, I would look back. I began to swallow hard and my head felt woozy. My stomach churned and I was frightened. For some reason, the fright I felt from my dad seemed entirely different then this. It felt like something can come at you at any moment and you couldn't do anything about it. They might be staring at you and you are looking back but seeing nothing but darkness. There was a light in the vent and I came close to it. As soon as I was just about there, evil eyes opened up in front of me and white teeth shown. That was all I could see. The eyes and the evil grin seemed to be moving closer to me like they were crawling towards me and I started to back up. There was another deep chuckle and it came from the man in front of me. I screamed as I backed up. I was pretty sure with the scream I held, I could break glass. The figure looked displeased and shook his head. He did a tisk tisk tisk sound and disappeared. From all the fright, I fell back and closed my eyes. I fainted.

I woke up in my bed with everyone surrounding me. They looked happy I was coming around. I smiled for a brief second before everything flooded back into my mind. The eyes. The smile. The chuckle. Everything. I tried to hide the horror from my face and nobody noticed it expect Jasper. I got up not soon after and everyone left. Jasper told Alice that he would be with her in a second and he stayed to talk with me. He sat on my bed as I sat on the floor. I held my knees to my chest and I tried to get the scary images out of my brain but they would not go away. He gave me a nod that told me to talk but I shook my head. It felt my lips were sewn shut and I couldn't open them. I doubted that I would be able to talk about either. Was it all in my imagination? Was I crazy or was all these things really happening to me? He sat down next to me and told me to tell him. I sighed and I told him everything that has been weird with that mystery man. He seemed surprised to and horror was in his eyes. I could tell that he didn't know what to say because even I wouldn't know what to say to that story that I had just told. Jasper said something to me but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking straight ahead, trying to think. Trying to plan the future. Personally, I didn't want to die. My life hasn't been all that great but it was still a life. I got up and looked out my window and Jasper was beside me. I put my hands down on the desk as I scanned the forest.

"He's watching me," I whispered. "I can feel it. And it was him in that vent, I'm positive. Who else could have it been?" My eyes did one last overlook before I finally gave up. I wasn't going to be able to find him. I knew it. I turned to Jasper and looked him straight in the eyes. "Something is going to happen tomorrow Jasper. I can feel that too."

-----School (The Next Day)-----

I held my books to my chest as I walked into class. I sat at the far back desk next to the window. The teacher was teaching something about social studies but I couldn't pay attention. The materiel was dry so I looked out the window. My lungs stopped working and my body just shut down. I saw a dark figure standing a couple feet from the window. I could tell he was looking at me. The teacher snapped her fingers and I looked at her. I told her I was paying attention and I looked back out the window. He was gone. I grabbed my stuff. I couldn't be in this classroom right now. I wasn't able to focus. I told the teacher an excuse and I ran out of class and I ran to my locker. When I opened my locker, a ransom like note fell out. It read: "Bella, Bella, Bella. When Will You Learn? I'm Going To Get You." I dropped the note and all my stuff. I backed up with my hand on my mouth to refrain from screaming. Death was on his way and I could feel it. I could feel him breathing down my neck whispering to me that my time was up and I had to die. I quickly stuffed everything in my locker and folded up the paper and put it in my back pocket. I ran down the halls as quick as I could.

Emmett's big body came right out and knocked me down. He gave me an odd look and helped me up. I still couldn't relax. I kept looking behind me and fidgeting. Emmett is big and all but who knows that this manic is capable of. He grabbed me by my shoulders and bent down to my leave for he was taller then me. "What's wrong?" Panic was easy to pick out. I twisted out of his arms. I couldn't stand to be isolated by someone. I backed up to the locker and looked down the halls.

"Nothing. I just need to get out of here. I need to get the keys to the motorcycle that belongs to Alice. Go get them for me."

"But why---?"

"Go get them!" I growled. I didn't have time to explain. I needed to get out of here. Even if the man was following me, I needed to get out of here. This place is small and there was doom written all over it. Emmett jumped and ran off. I stayed there, panicked. Emmett came up to me a minute later with a helmet and the keys. "Thanks," I said as I took them and dashed off.

I ran to the motorcycle. I didn't know exactly how to drive one but I knew enough. I started it and took off easily. I zoomed out of the parking lot but right before I was out, I saw a car pull out and was following me. It wasn't close to me at all. Nobody would have expected anything but I knew better. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see in the car and my heart started to race faster. I made the motorcycle go faster as well. For some reason, I ended up at my house. My old house. I parked the motorcycle and rested the helmet on the bike. I somewhat ran inside. I ran to my closest and sat there. Someone was following me. Someone wanted me dead. But for what reason? My father was in prison and he would be for a very, very long time. Who else would want me dead? I don't know anybody else.

The front door opened and heavy boots just like my fathers came walking through the house. My eyes widened and I resisted a scream. It was like it was all replaying. I saw a shadow at the closest door but instead of walking by it, the door opened. The dark haired man in the black cloak looked down on me with a big grin on his face. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out. This was all too familiar but it was with a stranger. He threw me against the wall and bent down. He smirked.

"Do you know who I am?" A mock was in his tone. I dimly shook my head no. "I'm James. Your stepbrother. And you put our father away. Your going to pay for that." My stepbrother? He kicked me in the stomach. Thoughts went through my head. I had the worst luck in the world right then. A car skidded in the driveway of our house and James stopped and quickly peaked out the window. He cursed and bent down to me again. "I'll be back. And when I come back, you will be dead." He winked and ran out of the house out of the backdoor when the front door opened. I had my feet straight out in front of me and I could tell my face was whiter then a ghost. I didn't even know I had a stepbrother.

He was all too much like my dad, also. He was abusive and he liked to play mind games. Jasper crouched down to me. There was nobody behind him and for that I was thankful. He waved his hand in front of my face and kept asking if I was okay. I shook my head no and I stood up. I was going to die. And I knew that it was going to happen soon. Not of natural causes but of a man. A man that was my brother, seeking revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I think Santa hates me O_O Cause he didn't give me Twilight!**

---Bella---

Jasper took me home, I was more quiet then I usually was. I tried to think of what I was going to do. Was I just going to give myself up? That would be the easiest route but what would my family think of me? It wasn't an option. I cared too much about them. Do I care that much about myself? Not really. As Jasper drove me home, he took quick glances at me. Panicked glances. He pulled over to the side of the road. It was down pouring. He turned to me. His eyes with fear.

"Bella, I want to know what happened." I shook my head. I couldn't hardly process that it even happened to me. "Please, Bella. I thought we were friends." I snapped my head over to him.

"Really?" He used that card and I felt like I was going to fall into pieces from everything. What have I done to deserve this? I opened my door and got out into the freezing cold rain. I slid down to the cement and held my head in my hands. Jasper came over to me. I stood up when he started trying to comfort me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I cannot take this anymore! I have a brother." Shock went across his face. "Yeah, a fucking brother. And since I put my father in prison he is here to kill me. To get fucking revenge." Tears were coming down but they were hardly notice able in the rain. "If you don't mind, Jazz, I want to walk home. It'll clear my head." I put my hands in my pockets. A long walk will do me good. Jasper looked unsure but okayed me to do it.

I started down the road and Jasper took off. I tried to work out problems in my head. I pulled up my soaked sleeve and looked at the bruises that were starting to go away. I wasn't use to being around people who were stable. Who cares for you and won't hurt you. That wasn't something I was use to. Everything that has been going was starting to take effect on me. I was about to break at any minute. I looked around and I kept my head down as I walking. I looked up from the ground and for some reason, everywhere I looked, I saw his face. James's face. Everywhere I saw darkness, I saw red eyes and a dazzling smile. I fell to my knees and held my head and screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The rain wasn't doing me good. The walk wasn't doing me good.

I saw a nearby bar. It was the closets thing that was there. I staggered in and took a seat in the far back corner. My hair was dripping as I kept my head down. A boy who looked my age sat down across me. He had some weed in his hand. "Bad day?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled humorlessly. "You have no idea." He passed me some weed. I looked at it. "I don't smoke, thanks though." He nodded and smoked a mouth full or whatever. A song came on in the background of the bar. It was _Cut Up Angels_ by _The Used_. I started to tap my foot along to the beat and started singing along to it. "If we cut out the badWell then wed have nothing leftLike I cut up your mouth The night I stuffed it all inAnd you lied to the AngelSaid I stabbed you to deathIf we go at the same timeThey'll clean up the messI lost my head You couldn't comeThis lust to my brain almost feels like a gunWatched you bite into the bottleWatched me kick out the chairLet you chew up the glassAnd laughed as you just hung thereI have thought of rose petals mostly perfect and pureThen I thought of your petals And the abuse they've been throughI lost my head You couldn't comeThis lust to my brain almost feels like a gunYou lost your headI couldn't comeThis lust to my brain almost feels like a gunWhoa whoaI told the angelsCant stay in heavenI asked the devilIf we cut out the bad well then we'd have nothing leftLike I cut up your angels Yeah you stabbed me to deathI lost my head You couldn't comeThis lust to my brain almost feels like a gunYou lost your head I couldn't comeThis lust to my brain almost feels like a gun" The boy across from me smiled. This was one of my favorite songs.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

I shrugged. Like I cared. "I guess. Make it Sex on the Beach, please." He went away and was back in a second with my drink. I took a sip and got up. I needed to get home and I didn't have my motorcycle. "Can you give me a ride?" I asked. I knew it wasn't smart to get a ride from a stranger but I already have the worst luck in the world, so I just didn't care what happened now. He nodded and I got into a ratty looking car. He drove me at a good pace that I didn't think was too fast and he dropped me off in front of the house. Edward came outside and looked at me. I bent over and looked in the window. "Um, thanks. Later." I smiled, and left. Edward looked scared for a second.

He half ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. I awkwardly hugged him back. "Are you okay?" Panic was in his voice. I nodded. "Lets get you inside. Your soaking." I kind of walked in a daze, still. He noticed that. "Okay, um, lets get you in the shower? So it'll warm you up?" I shrugged. A shower did seem like a good idea. There was a bathroom in my room. He pulled me into the bathroom and started the shower up. I got tense as soon as I was in my room. Edward just about to leave and I grabbed his arm and pulled to me. I hugged him.

"Don't go. I'm scared," I said into his chest. My voice broke.

He held me tightly and whispered into my hair. "I won't. Not ever." We hugged for a long moment and I pulled away. I got his shirt all wet and I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Its okay. Get in the shower, okay?" I went out into my bedroom and got some PJ's. Edward was about to leave my room to give me some privacy. I gripped my pajama's tightly.

"Edward?" He turned around to me. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." I bent my head and looked down. He came over to me and lifted my chin with his finger.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to."

"Thank-you," I whispered.

I took a shower, and since I couldn't stand to be alone, Edward had to stay in the bathroom with me. He wasn't in the shower with me but he was sitting on the toilet, waiting for me to get done. I looked at myself in the mirror. Edward was still in there. A towel was wrapped around me so Edward couldn't see anything. I looked around the bathroom. There was a vent in there. I tightened and Edward came to me and hugged me. I relaxed a little but not all the way. "I'll let you get changed." He was about to leave but I couldn't have him do that. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the vent either.

"Please….just…don't," I struggled. "I cannot stand being alone, not even for two minutes. I'm scared of everything now, Edward. Just….stay in here while I change?" He turned to me and frowned but nodded. I grabbed my bra and took off the towel, Edward quickly averted his eyes. Thank goodness. I got changed quickly and my hair dried quickly as well. I went over to my bed. It was pitch dark out and I was looking outside. I was looking all around my bedroom. Was he watching me now? I got under my covers.

He sat on the edge of my bed and petted my hair down. "Do you want me to stay the night?" I barely nodded and scooted over in bed. I turned on my side so I was facing him. He put his arms around me and held me tightly. Let him hold me, it felt nice. To be embraced. I nuzzled my head into his chest and smiled. Right then, right there, it felt like everything was right. He bent down a tiny bit and whispered in my ear. "I love you." My heart did flips and turns and then it stopped beating all together.

"I love you, too," I whispered back. We said nothing else for the rest of the night. That was all that needed to be said. I drifted off to sleep. I had a nightmare of James. I woke up many times that night. Each time I fell asleep, every dream was different. But the pattern in every dream was that James was torturing me. Killing me slowly, and loving every minute of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

**People sadden me…They deny me the own age of Twilight. You all suck!**

----Bella----

I woke up in time to get ready for school. Edward stayed with me again because I asked him too. I still felt like I was going to break. I walked into school with my head down and my hair covering my face. For some odd reason, I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up slowly. Edward was in the back of me, Jasper to my left, and Alice to my right. My heartbeat accelerated as I was faced with my worst nightmare. James passed me, looking at me with devilish eyes. He walked passed right by me, with a backpack on his shoulder and entered the school. The cold air hit me and Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward were all staring at me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked, her eyes held a tiny bit of fear. Fear for me.

I shook my head, trying, trying so hard my head hurt, to get him out of my mind. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. Yes! That was it. It wasn't really him. I was only thinking about him too much so I only thought I saw him. I nodded yes and continued inside. Everyone split up to go to their lockers. I shut my locker after getting my supplies for first hour. James was leaning against the lockers on his shoulders, his arms crossed. He flipped his hair out of his amused face that had death written everywhere. My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. I dropped my things on the floor, but I didn't notice. Neither did he. We just continued at stare at each other. He chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a knife. It was sharp, thin, and shiny. Something that could pierce through your skin in less then a second. He chuckled as he played with it in his fingers. "Hello there, sister," he said menacingly. "I missed you terribly," he laughed. "Not. How I will enjoy seeing you later. Here come your friends." He looked over my shoulder. I still wasn't breathing. I hadn't even blinked. "Don't say a word, and if you do, I will know about it." He put that evil grin on his face. He lifted up my shirt and put the knife to my stomach and cut me across it, easily, like I was paper. "That's a warning. See you," he laughed again and walked off in the other directions. My shirt fell down in front of my new cut. It was bleeding but I didn't care. I tilted my head. That cut didn't hurt as bad as it hurt to when Charlie cut me.

In a way, it felt good. It was a sign I could still feel. I thought I had gone all numb. I liked that feeling. I closed my eyes and bent down and picked up my books just as they came up me. I let my books stay in front of my bloody shirt so they would have no idea. "So do you know that guy?" Alice smiled.

I stuttered. "Yea-yeah. I do. He's my fri-friend's friend's friend." Slick, Bella, real slick. Alice seemed to buy it, so did everyone.

"That's cool. Let's go." As soon as I was able to escape to the bathroom, I did. I got into the bathroom and looked at my blood soaked shirt. I almost screamed from everything. I grunted and slammed my hands on the sink. There was no way I was going to get this blood out of my shirt. Alice stuffed extra shirts in my backpack. She knew how clumsy I can be, so in case I spilt either paint or water on it, I can change. I took off my shirt. I looked at it. I threw it in the trash and got changed quickly. As I just put on the shirt, the bathroom door opened up. I snapped up, not looking behind me. Who was it?

Chuckling again, that chuckling freak, stepped closer to me. I tightened up. How I really wished I knew how to defend myself. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to him. The look of the devil upon his face. The lights flickered on and off. Let's take a vote! Whoever thinks I am the luckiest person in the world, raise your hands! None? That's what I freaking thought.

The lights turned off. The hand tightened and he laughed out loud with sick pleasure. This seemed to be going according to plan. I needed to find a way out. Somehow. He pinned me up against a wall and pushed me into the last stall. He held my neck in one hand and the knife in the other. My eyes were starting to adjust. I thought as quickly as possible. "So how are you, my dear Bella?" The devil himself spoke. He pressed the blade to my neck, not enough to make it bleed but enough for it to hurt. The bathroom didn't have any windows and it was pitch-dark. "Oh speak to me. How I love to hear your voice," he said. Pressing the blade against it more. A little blood started to squeeze down.

_Mom,_ I said in my head, crying, although I wasn't crying on the outside, _oh mom! How I wish you were here to hold me and tell me it was okay. Help me…help me please._ Then the dark bathroom brightened from a glowing light. James didn't see it, for an odd reason. An angel was beside me, holding my hand. It was my mother. She stroked my hair with her free hand. I almost broke down from seeing her. She put her finger to her lips and shook her head. "Do as I say, my darling baby girl, and you will survive." _Yes,_ I replied. "Show no weakness. He's cutting your neck at the moment. Don't show that it hurts." I didn't even realize he was. "Now kick him." I widened my eyes. I saw James mouth running but I heard nothing from him. "Kick him. Kick him now!" she yelled instructions. I let my instincts take over. I lifted my legs up and kicked as hard as I could.

I hit him right where-the-sun-don't-shine place. He fell to the ground. I opened the stall and started to run but he grabbed my ankle and tripped me. He pulled me into the large stall and pinned my arms down. My throat was still leaking. I heard no noise. Nothing at all. He was talking but no sound came. My angel mom was floating above his head and looked me in the eyes. "Listen very carefully, this will hurt your sliced neck very much but you must do this for survival. Turn your head to the left and bite his arm as hard as possible. Do it now." I did as the angel said. My throat burned as I turned and my neck pushed out more blood. My head was starting to get woozy. He cradled his hand in his arm and I took advantage of the time. I stretched back my arm and punched my brother in the face. He yelled all sorts of curse words as I tried to crawl out. I got almost to the door when something cut my ankle. I looked down and James was there. His nose was bleeding and he had sliced my ankle. He climbed on top of me again and punched me in the face very hard. My head snapped over to the left and I felt some warm liquid blood rolled down from my lip. I could taste it in my mouth. "Beat his ass, darling," she simply stated and faded away. I didn't want to lose her. Not again. I instantly furious. _Mom!_ I screamed. _No! Don't leave me!_ I cried. She didn't come back and I was left alone, in the blacker then black bathroom at school.

He punched me for the fourth time. I couldn't take it anymore. I struggled and somehow got a punch in. I punched him in the eye. When he held his eye, I rolled over onto him and started punching him. I took out all my anger. All my stress. All my hate. I punched him in the stomach. That's for my childhood. On the nose. That's for father killing mother. I punched in the hardest I could in the jaw. From below and punched up. And that's for everything. I stood up, breathing heavily. James chuckled. My vision improved one hundred percent. I could see in the dark as if it was day light. He held his jaw and laughed. He stood up slowly. He moved his jaw around. Sadly, I had not broken it like I wanted to. He started clapping slowly. "That was fabulous. Just great. But too bad, your best wasn't good enough. Poor little girl," he taunted. I growled. How I really disliked him, but he was correct. My best wasn't good enough. Even with punching him as hard as I could, I couldn't even break a bone. He began walking towards, I was backing up till I was pressed against a stall. "But I will give it to you, most of my victims don't fight back. You're the first. That is quite something." Victims. That word rang through my head. I'm not the only one. "Unlike you, though, they died peacefully. It was quick. Just because they were good. But for you." He did the "tisk tisk tisk" sound. "You weren't good at all. So you will receive your punishment that is cruel, painful, and once I just starts, you will wish it will end right then, right there." He killed others. Others. My eyes were dazed. I couldn't focus. "Even the youngest wasn't as hardheaded as you! Oh god, what was her name?" He snapped. "Mary. She was the cutest little six year old girl I've ever seen. I promised that I would reunite her with her sister as well…" A hint of something went into his eyes but it was gone before I could identify it.

That made me snap. I tackled him throwing him to the floor. As he hit it against it, there was a loud, hallow sound. I literally jumped on his stomach, digging my knees into him, punching him harder then I could have ever thought possible. "How dare you, you fucking bastard!" I screamed as I continued. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and in stepped the principal. She flicked the lights on. That made me all the much madder. The principal's eyes went into alarm and took me off of him immediately. She called down the hall for a little help. We both got sent to the nurse's office but we were separated. Before I left, there was a little piece of paper that fell from James's pocket. I put it in mine to look at later. He was lucky. I swear, I would have killed him right there, right then. Not for my benefit but for the revenge of that little girl. The nurse was really nice to me as she put a bandage around my neck. She had a kind smile. She didn't judge me.

"You're lucky, sweetheart," she said as she tightened the bandage. "You don't need it to be stitched. How are you feeling? Are you dizzy at all? Are you in pain?" She put some medical liquid into all my cuts and it made it sting.

"Do you think I could get some aspirin?" I asked silently. She nodded and gave me some with soda. I looked at her and smiled. I knew only a couple things about Ms. Cane. She was the nicest person in the whole school and she only brought one soda for herself each day. She gave it to me. I took the aspirin and took a long drink of the sweet tasting drink. It burned somewhat as it went down my throat but it was okay. I had a brace on my right arm because I sprung it when James pinned me down on the floor and it made it worse once I started punching him. Then I had a Band-Aid on the cut on my neck. Then Ms. Cane wrapped a gnaws around my ankle and put some tape on it to make sure it will stay. I got off of the bed and I gave Ms. Cane a hug. "Thank you," I whispered and headed off to the principal's office. She wanted to see both of us to determine our punishment. As I walked down the hall, I took out the piece of paper that was on the ground. On the back, it said in big letters. **Mary**. I turned over and I saw the six year old girl. She had brown hair like me and she looked strangely similar to James and she looked almost identical to me. At the bottom, it said, "R.I.P. my dear daughter Mary. Your daddy James loves you forever." I stopped dead in my tracks. Mary was his daughter. He loved her very much, I could tell. But did a monster such as James capable of love? A tear went down my face and I carefully put the picture back in my pocket. I walked into the office and James was sitting in a chair in the far corner. He was bandaged up as well. He glared at me with hate. I just stared back, with wonder. I still hated that thing but didn't change my thoughts on his love for his daughter.

The principal suspended us each for three days. I walked out of the office and Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle was waiting outside for me. I just gave each one a look and pushed by them. I could see the confused look on their face. I didn't look at them like I usually do. My mind wasn't in my mind. For some reason, the reason I thought he was after me didn't seem like the reason after all. Was it because I looked exactly like his daughter when I was that age…? I stopped dead in my tracks. James was a little bit older then me. About sixteen years or whatever. I looked at the picture. Was that _my_ sister in the picture? It looked exactly like me when I was little like that. Wasn't Charlie my father? I never did look like him. If I was James's child, why would he want to kill me? He did say that he promised to reunite Mary with her sister… So he's going to kill me to achieve that? Before I even knew it, I was inside my bedroom. I didn't even remember getting inside the car or out of the car. I was on the ground, sitting in the corner of my room, staring at the picture. The more and more I thought of it, it seemed like I was her sister. I was her twin. I got up from the floor and looked out of the window before I closed the curtains. I looked out but I didn't absorb anything. My mind was so full. I put the picture under my pillow and slept a rocky night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly, ever so sadly, I do not own Twilight….those little stinkers ___**

-Bella-

I woke up the next morning, really late, for I was suspended. I grumbled something to myself as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a note waiting there for me. It read: **Be Good, Bella! Love, Esme**. Smirking to myself, I threw it away and got myself a bowl of cereal. Ever couple seconds, I was checking behind myself. Was he here? Was he watching me? Is he scrutinizing my every more at this exact moment? My heartbeat banged against my ribs as I got up, leaving my half eaten cereal on the counter. There was a large, full length mirror in the bathroom. Alice had insisted that we get it. Figures, huh? I lifted up my shirt to look at the cut James had given me the morning before as a warning. It was a little deep but not to much. I took off the Band-Aid from my neck and looked at a longish slice. There was a scab starting to develop on it so I just ripped off the bandage that hurt a ton. The brace on my wrist was helping because it was still throbbing and it hurt a ton still. Then I just looked at myself all together in the mirror. I frowned at what I saw.

Just a plain, abused, ugly, brown-haired girl was staring back. I hated it. I hated her. I hated me. I ran my finger over the cut on my stomach. I remembered how it felt when he cut me though. It felt strangely good. Would it feel that way again if I tried? I smacked my head. _No, Bella! _I screamed at myself. _You cannot cut yourself. That's out of the question! Just out of it, I tell you. Don't go near that knife!! HEY!!! PUT IT DOWN!!!!_ I wasn't listening to the thoughts in my head. I had a knife in my hand I put it at my wrists. I was afraid. Would I feel it? Or was I completely numb now? It felt as though I had gone completely numb. I felt nothing. I was scared for whatever I was doing. What exactly was doing? I reluctantly pressed it to my wrists. It slid in my skin. I felt it. I felt the pain. The pain felt good. The blood went down my arm and for the first time in my life, I could was in charge. I can choose what happens to me. It felt amazing. I dropped the knife and looked at the blood. _Its official, Bella. You've gone insane. _I growled at my thoughts. Like I needed to be reminded! The blood covered knife was on the ground and my arm was leaking with blood. I fell to the floor, ashamed. This was terrible. I cannot do it! I ran from the bloody knife on the floor and ran. Ran as fast as I could. I ran out of the house and down the street. I couldn't stand to stay in that house. I couldn't.

It was slightly raining outside and the street that led to my house was overgrown with vines and trees and flowers. All sorts. I held my arms close to my chest. A ratty looking car pulled up and I recognized it immediately. It was the kid from the bar. He rolled down his window and raised an eyebrow. "Need a ride?" I stood there for a moment outside, pondering if I should or shouldn't. Last time seemed fine, why not again? I opened the car and got inside. He started to drive off. "I never did catch your name," he said.

I looked outside for a moment. Trying to remember. "Bella."

He smiled. "It's very lovely to meet you, Bella. I'm Jason." I nodded in his direction, not to be mean. "So where are you headed, if I may ask?" I shrugged, not saying anything. "You don't know?" I shook my head no. "Hmm…do you prefer anything?"

"Death," I said out loud, then covered my mouth. That wasn't suppose to come out. Jason looked over at me. He raised an eyebrow, confused. "I mean….uh…no, I do not."

He nodded, "I have to stop at a friend's house. Do you mind?" I shook my head no. I didn't care at all. My arm was still bleeding, he saw it. "Oh! You're hurt! Did you trip, or something?" I nodded. It was very believable for me. I trip over air. "When we get to my friend's house I'll get you fixed up, okay?" He pulled in front of a small dark red house with black trimming. It looked like a cave. I followed closely behind Jason. "James! Where are ya?" I froze. Did he just say the name I just thought he said? From the dark shadows immerged James. And guess what! It was the devil James. He didn't seem to notice me because I proceeded to hide in the shadows myself. James gave Jason a brotherly/manly hug.

"What's up, Jason? How you been?" James seemed happy-ish.

"I'm good; I've got a girl with me. She hurt her arm though. It's bleeding. Do you think you can bandage it up for her?"

James chuckled. "I'll see what I can do. Let me go get my supplies." He left the room. James didn't seem so bad, at the moment. He seemed almost nice. How incredibly crazy! Jason came to me and grabbed my hand with the brace on it.

"Come now, Bella. James will patch you up." He paused and looked at my face. "Hey, are you okay?" My eyes were wide and I didn't even notice.

I shook my head and whispered as low as possible. "I cannot, Jason. He's… He's after me. Trying to get me." Jason's eyes went wider then mine and he stepped back.

"Ja-Ja-James!!!!!!" James walked in, annoyed with supplies in his arms. "The girl. It's her! It's Bella!" James dropped his supplies to the floor; his annoyed looked turned into a smiling, taunting face. How good my luck was!

"What are you waiting for!? Get her!" James commanded. Jason launched his body at me but luckily, I've been practicing to move around more slickly. I fell to the floor and rolled. He fell face first into the ground. James cursed. "If you want something done right, I guess you have to do it yourself!" He ran towards me and tried to grab me but I dodged to the right and I tried to head to the door. (Kids, don't take rides from strangers! Look what kind of crap it has gotten me into!) James stepped in front of me and walked towards me, ever so slowly. "Well, you've saved me the trouble of coming to you. How helpful you are," he laughed. The hate I held for this man. He took his hand to my throat and held me against the wall. "Are you ready to die?" He began choking me and my vision went black. All I could hear were sounds of smacking and me falling to the floor.

When I opened my eyes, I was sure I was in hell. James had killed me and I went straight to hell. Although, it wasn't as hot as I thought it would be. "Are you okay?" I heard a whisper. I looked over and saw Jason. He was cuddling up in a blanket. There was also one draped across my shoulders and my back was against a wall. I could tell we weren't in that tiny red house anymore but where exactly we were, I didn't know. "I didn't know James was going to kill you. I couldn't stand for it. I had to do something. I beat him up and he went unconscious. When he was out, I dragged you away. You fainted from fear. We're out my hide away house. A little outside of Forks." I thought about this. I was thankful he had saved me, but it would it be best that I would have just died right then, right there? It would be a whole lot of a hell easier.


End file.
